Dark Secret
by Fuzz King
Summary: Someone- or something- is killing the Smashers. The clues point to a certain someone, but are they as it seems? R&R, PLEASE! No flames, but I can cope with constructive criticism. CHAPTER 2 UP! Sorry for the long wait! Writers block can be a pain.
1. Prologue F is for Fatal

Disclaimer: Let it be known across all the land of Fan Fiction that I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They are, and shall probably always be, owned by Nintendo. Let it also be known that I do not know why I am using this really dumb ancient medieval accent. Yuck. I have to go wash my mouth out, hold on.  
  
Dark Secret  
  
Prologue  
  
"Gee, Mewtwo, was that your best shot?" teased Yoshi as he dodged a psychic energy ball shot from the psychic Smasher.  
  
"No," he replied, or more thought and sent telepathically," this is." And with that he sent a rather large and shockingly strong energy blast straight at the screeching Yoshi, knocking him into oblivion.  
  
"KO," called the announcer," Mewtwo wins." But rather than congratulating his opponent or checking to see if he was okay, as is often what Smash etiquette would tell you to do, he simply turned and left the gym. It had only been a practice battle in the Smash Mansion Gymnasium, and Yoshi hadn't been expecting such a blast. (The Smashers live together in Smash Mansion, a large and state-of-the-art home able to accommodate the 26 different fighters all brought together for the love of the fight.)  
  
"Yoshi!" cried a more thoughtful Peach, who had been watching from her training video, "BunZ of Steel"," Are you alright?" She ran over and put her hands on his shoulders, checking to make sure he was alive and conscious. "Dr. Mario, we need you now, Yoshi could be hurt."  
  
"Coming, coming," mumbled the doctor, then louder," I'll be there in a second, hold on." He grabbed his bag from under the medical desk and ran over. "I saw the whole thing, and the worst Yoshi could have from a blast that powerful is a strong headache and perhaps the wind knocked out of him."  
  
"I'm fine," replied Yoshi weakly," But what was his problem? Didn't he realize I was just kidding?"  
  
Pikachu and Zelda, the only others in the gym, came over to see if he was alright, too.  
  
"Mewtwo isn't one to joke with, Yoshi. You should know that by now," cautioned Pikachu," If you thought that was bad, you haven't seen him in his worst mood. Like when he tried to take over the world. Chu.." Pikachu shuddered at the horrible memory. (All Pokemon, plus Mr. Game & Watch, and Roy and Marth, all know English for this fic.)  
  
"But still, he shouldn't have used such a strong blast. It was only a practice; after all, Yoshi wasn't knocking the crap out of him, so he shouldn't either. Attacks like that should be saved for real battles," countered Zelda," Besides, I think he was extremely rude afterwards too, someone should teach him a lesson. Someone like Link."  
  
"Or Mario," said Peach.  
  
"No, Link," retorted Zelda.  
  
"Mario."  
  
"Link."  
  
"Mario."  
  
"Link." Peach pulled back her hand for a slap and Zelda closed her hand into a fist but before Peach and Zelda could get into another of their not-so-uncommon fights, Dr. Mario interjected, asking Peach if she would mind helping him carry Yoshi on a stretcher to his room," He'll need some rest, but I think he should be okay by dinner."  
  
Pikachu watched as they carried Yoshi down the hall to his bedroom, and slowly watched as everyone went back to their exercise areas. He kind of felt sorry for Mewtwo, it had been his idea for Mewtwo to take the test of Smashdom and become a Smasher, but he knew that he shouldn't act so high- and-mighty around the others. And so, as he walked to the showers, he let out a sigh and said to no one in particular," Mewtwo, what are you getting yourself into?"  
  
That night at dinner, Yoshi seemed to be okay, but he avoided Mewtwo at all costs. Apparently the word of Mewtwo's fight hadn't gotten around because Kirby, a good friend of Yoshi's, asked," Gee, Yoshi, you aren't eating as much. Do you feel okay; I don't think I've ever seen you pass up a third helping?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine; I guess I just lost my appetite." The dining room became quite quiet and as everyone ate in silence, Yoshi, who had noticed Mewtwo staring at him from across the table, stood up and left," I think I'm tired, its been a long day and I think I might hit the sack early tonight."  
  
"Are you sure? We were going to watch "Return of the Zombies II" and it wouldn't be as much fun without you," said Peach, trying to cheer him up," We have popcorn and everything."  
  
"No thanks." And with that he plodded up the staircase and they heard his door slam shut. Mewtwo knew what everybody was thinking, after all, he was a psychic.  
  
"Mewtwo, would y-" began Link, but he was cut off by Mewtwo, who began to scream, well think loudly, into all of their heads," The weak must go, they do no good. They sit around and act as pawns for the true champions to fight with, a day shall come when those who are truly the ones shall dwell here, but until then, it sickens me to think I have the same title as some of you." And with that he sprang up, knocking over a goblet of red wine, Peach's wine, and as it ran down into her lap, she screamed. As this happened, Ness, who had been reasonably quiet for most of dinner, grew pale. The young boy psychic had felt a chill run down his spine when he saw Mewtwo's anger, Peach's scream, and the dark red liquid slowly spreading across the green tablecloth. Young Link, one of Ness's best friends, noticed his rolled back eyes, pale face, and sweat rolling down his forehead. He called out," Ness!" just before he slumped and fell from his seat. He had collapsed and now lay on the floor.  
  
He was flying, flying through a shimmering tunnel that swirled around him, he saw things, evil things, skeletons, blood, and somehow, the word death was being called out to him. Then, as abruptly as he had been flung into this nightmare, it ended and he was lying on his back, at least a dozen faces peering into his own.  
  
"Ness, are you alright?" asked Peach, as she wiped away the sweat with a cloth napkin.  
  
"Yeah, I just, never mind."  
  
"Gee," said Link," All I wanted were the mashed potatoes." No one smiled, and Link's vain attempt to try and get laughter to fill once again the Smasher Mansion failed. It hadn't always been so dreary, in fact everyone had gotten along, but someone was changing, he could feel it, but he couldn't tell who. And this change was affecting everybody, and putting them into this dreary mood that hung over them all.  
  
"I think he had a vision," said Marth, who was standing slightly farther back than the group. Mewtwo had gone by now, and it hadn't taken Marth too long to realize what had happened," Tell us, Ness, what did you see?"  
  
"No!" He screamed back. He didn't want to revisit where he had just been, he wanted to forget it, pretend it had never happened, but Marth was very solemn and asked again, quite calmly," What did you see?"  
  
"Stop," shouted Samus," Can't you tell he's in pain?" But Marth asked again, and a small smile fell upon his lips, he wanted to know, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. A third time he asked, and this time, Ness opened his mouth, and said, to everyone but one's surprise," Death." He then collapsed, and Dr. Mario had him taken to the Hospital Room. He was laid him down in a bed and he fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
He wasn't awoken until he heard Dr. Mario get up around midnight and head for his own room. He lay alone in the dark, and he was worried. Somehow he had received a vision, and it was connected with Mewtwo being angry, Peach screaming, and wine. Wine? Maybe wine represented something. Something red.... Blood. Ness became scared. Something bad was going to happen. Something extremely bad. And it was probably going to happen to Peach. He had to warn her, tell her, tell somebody, anybody.  
  
He tiptoed up the stairs, towards the bedroom wing, where each door had a golden plate with a name above it. He walked by his own, and Mewtwo's. Just as he was about to knock on Peach's, it swung open, and there stood Peach.  
  
"Ness? Is that you? What are you doing up here?" she asked.  
  
"I was...You need... And Mewtwo... I just...." but somehow he couldn't explain anything, it all began to come out in a large jumble. He had to warn her, but before he could start again, she spoke," I'm just getting a glass of water from the kitchen, honey, so why don't you just go back to the Hospital Room, okay?"  
  
Ness just nodded his head and began to run. He had made a fool of himself, and just as he was opening the door to get back into the bed, he heard what sounded like glass break and someone scream. It was Peach. Faster than he had ever run in his life he sprinted up the stairs. He prayed she wasn't dead, but it seemed she might be until he turned the corner and saw her, staring straight at the wall, then at Yoshi's door. Now he was really confused, and just as he was about to ask her why she had screamed, he realized someone had written on the wall in red paint. It was still slightly wet, and he went nearer, snd touched it. Then he realized, it wasn't paint. Someone had written a message on the wall-in blood. Peach was pale and continued screaming, and soon many of the Smashers had opened their doors to see why someone would scream at 3:00 in the middle of the night.  
  
"What's-a wrong-a Peach?" asked Mario, emerging from his room. Luigi, who shared a room with him, also emerged and began to walk towards her but he halted, eyes on the wall. In the dark, it wasn't easy to see what he was doing, but he looked as if he were reading the wall. Ness became curious and stepped next to him. Once he had finished reading, he slowly stepped away. In blood on the wall was written:  
  
There are some who don't belong  
  
The weak shall be weeded out  
  
And the strong shall inherit  
  
What is rightfully theirs  
  
So do not fight it  
  
It is rightfully mine  
  
To dispose of the frail  
  
So that the powerful  
  
Will be left.  
  
"What does it mean?" asked Luigi, to no one in particular yet to everyone in the hall. All of a sudden, a scream louder than that of Peach shot out of the darkness. Everyone ran to find Zelda lying white as a ghost on the ground. The rooms were in alphabetical order, and she was right in front of Yoshi's door. Before anyone could open it further, Link burst through the slightly ajar door and picked up her limp body, nobody noticed the tears running down his cheek. Nobody but Ganondorf.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, did little Linky break a nail?" he joked, snorting into his hands.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Young Link, since Little Link was something Zelda and Peach nicknamed him. But when he sensed something coming from his older self, he realized it was no laughing matter. He had been slowly getting mental messages from his older self, after all, they were the same person from different ages, and they were now brought together. So when he felt sadness well up inside of him, he reached for the doorknob. But as he opened the door-  
  
"Look!" shrieked Nana, pointing not in the room but at the door. On it was, again in blood, a handprint. Just a regular handprint. But Nana realized the handprint had Yoshi written in the middle of it, and it didn't take her too long to realize what was in the room, and soon most of them did. But Dr. Mario still entered and after a couple loud thumps, and the sound of a long moan followed by a rip, he emerged with a sack made of cloth, which resembled sheets from Yoshi's bed, and inside the sack was the one thing no one wanted to believe. Smash Mansion was no longer safe, and someone was grading the Smasher's strengths. The only problem was if you were given an "F", it stood for fatal.  
  
Questions ran like a stream, yet the only problem was each and every one of them was unanswerable. Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, and Peach were all in Zelda's room, it was only 4:30 in the morning but they were discussing what had happened.  
  
"Link-a, you were-a in the room, what er-a.. happened to-a him? Could it-a be-a um... accidental?" asked Luigi, in his usual accent, yet there was a slight quiver to it. His face was paler then Link thought he had ever seen him.  
  
"I don't think so. He was, well, spread-eagled in the middle of the carpet. His neck was severed, and blood had stopped spilling out, but you could tell he had been dead awhile. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was slightly ajar. He was caught by surprise; it was obvious, although there was no sign of struggle. There was no way of knowing how it happened, so now, all we can hope is it was quick and painless."  
  
Mario closed his eyes and turned his head away, Luigi whimpered and a tear rolled down his cheek. Peach put her head in her hands and shook her head. Zelda put her arm around her and slowly rocked back and forth. Link looked at the bedside clock, 4:35, and prayed to Din, Farore, and Nayru that they would all be alright. His clear blue eyes wandered to the window, and like him, the remaining 25 Smashers were awake, alone or together, wondering the exact same things. And terror was like fog, clouding the minds of all of them, except one. The one who wasn't full of terror, the one who wasn't wondering why he died, the one who wasn't wondering how he died, was right in the house. And he was proud, because after all, it wasn't often you could get away with murder. Dark cold laughter filled the Smash Mansion, echoing down the halls yet seeming to have no source. 


	2. 1 On Your Guard

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to Nintendo and other respective companies. The plot and idea for this story, though, is mine.  
  
Authors Note: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, and I want nobody to take offense based on who I consider "weak", so please don't get mad if someone who dies is your favorite, if they do though, I'm sorry. Also, this is truly Chapter 1, since the "first" chapter was a prologue, in case you didn't know.  
  
Chapter 1  
On Your Guard!  
By: Fuzz King  
  
As Roy headed down to breakfast, he realized just how quiet it was in the halls. Usually, someone was talking or a youngster was breaking a vase, or something of that nature was going on. What had happened last night had put a curse upon Smash Mansion he thought causing everyone to take up a quietness like the dead of night. He shuddered at the word "dead" and entered the dining room, which was only half full. He acknowledged the absence of Mewtwo, but said nothing as he took his usual seat next to Link.  
  
Link was not at his best, his face was drawn back, and dark purple splotches had appeared under his eyes, showing he hadn't fallen back asleep, which were staring at nothing, and Roy felt the urge to wave his hand in front of Link's eyes. Link made no movement and appeared to be made out of stone, all except for his hair, which wasn't combed like usual and moved slowly in the breeze coming from the open window behind him. Roy would have continued to sit there, if not for Kirby suddenly setting his fork down on the table and putting his head in his hands.  
  
Kirby and Yoshi were close he thought it must be really hard for him.  
  
"This was his favorite cereal," he wailed, shaking a box of Lucky Charms, which were shooting out of the open top and scattering on the table.  
  
Zelda set down her spoon and reached across the table to pat the violently sobbing pink ball," I'm sorry Kirby, I truly am, but you have to try and remember the good things," she said trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Good things!" he screeched," Good things? Yoshi is dead, Zelda!" Everyone winced, Kirby was the first to actually say it out loud, as if not saying it meant it wasn't true," What's good about that? I swear, Mewtwo will-"  
  
"We don't know it was Mewtwo," interjected Peach," It could have easily been someone else." As she said it, she seemed more like saying it to herself rather than Kirby.  
  
"You heard what he said, it was almost exactly like what was on the wall."  
  
"Mewtwo's smarter than any of us, Kirby, he wouldn't say something like that and then murder Yoshi before writing the almost same thing on the wall," said Samus," He's too smart for that."  
  
"Then who did it?" he shot back. Everyone seemed quite taken aback, Kirby was saying things they had all thought but not said.  
  
"Well... err.... if you'll excuse me I'll just be leaving now," said Captain Falcon after a long pause. Fox and Falco mumbled something about they'd be too, and they got up and left.  
  
Still glaring, Kirby got up and left, slamming the door behind him. Seconds later, Bowser entered the Dining Room, looked at the glum faces staring into space or down at their plates, and remarked," Gee, aren't we all little balls of sunshine?"  
  
*  
  
The Master Hand came slightly after 11 am to pick up Yoshi's body and take it to the morgue. Young Link knew this because he watched it happen from his bedroom window. He turned to Ness, Nana, and Popo, who were all sitting on his bed staring at him. The three of them had stuck with Young Link since the death of Yoshi, they knew if they were together they would be a whole lot safer.  
  
Sighing, Ness looked at Young Link and said what had been troubling his mind," I knew it was going to happen."  
  
"What?" asked Young Link, his concentration had been broken and he hadn't heard what Ness had said.  
  
"I knew it was going to happen." Ness looked at all of them, and he just saw blank stares looking back at him. I knew they wouldn't understand. They don't have psychic visions.  
  
"What?" asked Popo, looking straight at him.  
  
"I knew somebody was going to die. I mean, I didn't know who, I actually thought it was Peach. But when I blacked out at dinner, I saw things, and I didn't know what to do, and Marth asking me....." his voice trailed off and his eyes slowly filled with tears," I'm scared."  
  
"We all are, Ness," whispered Nana, reaching out to put her arm on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.  
  
"You'd never understand. None of you are psychic, you can't feel what I feel, see what I see."  
  
"It's a gift, Ness, use it like it is one, and it's going to be okay," said Young Link.  
  
"You think it's okay to see somebody's corpse in your head and then find out the same thing you saw happened? You think I want to see the next person to die lying in my brain?" Ness's temper was raising, they weren't getting it.  
  
"Next person? Someone else is going to die?" Popo did not like what he had just heard. If Ness knew someone else was going to die, then he must know who was doing it. But to know who, he would have had to witness it, which he already said he didn't because he claimed to be in the hall, or be a part of it.  
  
As the gears in Popo's head turned and came to this conclusion (after all, he is quite young), he grabbed Nana and pulled her from the room.  
  
"Popo, what's going on?" shouted Nana, right before being pushed out the door. He didn't answer, but instead glared at Ness and yelled, for all of the Mansion to hear," Stay the Hell away from my sister."  
  
"Ooooooooohhhhhh, Popo just cussed," said Peach, who was down the hall in her room and speaking to Zelda.  
  
"Who cares?" said Zelda. Then, quieter and under her breath," Nitwit."  
  
Young Link, turned to Ness, lost for words," I um, don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about."  
  
"I should have just kept my mouth shut. You were wrong, Young Link, this power is no gift. It's a curse." And he too left the room.  
  
Young Link laid down on his bed, and tried to fall asleep, but he became scared to shut his eyes for more than a minute. He locked the door and window, checked the closet and under the bed, and then again returned to his bed and went into what could only be called a fitful sleep. He would have sat bolt upright if he had known that Yoshi's door had been locked, too.  
  
It was just after 6pm when Young Link arose. He licked his finger and flattened a small cowlick before going down to dinner, if anyone had remembered to cook it. No one wanted to be alone anymore, even Ganondorf and Bowser had been spotted in the same room together, proving every single person was scared. Except for one.  
  
He was on his way to dinner, and turned a corner, bumping right into Young Link.  
  
"Oops, sorry," said Young Link, but he was already running to dinner, unaware of the fact that he had just bumped into a murderer. (Haha, I didn't say who!)  
  
Dinner was again silent, even though all the Smashers were there. Yoshi's chair was still there, right next to Kirby. Pikachu found it hard to believe that just yesterday, Yoshi had been sitting there, passing up the opportunity for a movie. He stared at his mashed potatoes, and slowly scooped up a helping before sighing deeply. What was he going to do? He had already tied up two sheets to create "hammocks" in his room because he wasn't about to let Pichu out of his sight, and Jigglypuff was alone in her room and had asked to stay.  
  
He looked up at the others, more of them pushing peas around their plate than eating them. Pichu hopped up, and was getting ready to leave when Pikachu stopped him.  
  
"Pichu, err..." He wasn't about to let him know he was scared to let him go off, so he looked at Pichu's plate and said," You haven't finished your turkey."  
  
"Oh Uncle Pikachu, (A/N I've decided Pikachu and Pichu are uncle-nephew) I'm full!" he exclaimed, ignoring the frightened look on his uncle's face.  
  
"If you're going to be a strong and healthy Pokemon, then you have to eat all of your supper. I'm sure there are a lot of hungry Pokemon out there who would love to eat what you still have on your plate." (A/N Haven't we ALL heard that one?)  
  
"Oh, alright." And he sat and ate the rest slowly, unaware he was being protected and not punished.  
  
Ness had been thinking to himself all day, and he was wondering more than just why his mashed potatoes were stone cold if they had supposedly just been cooked. Perhaps his vision hadn't meant Peach was a victim. Perhaps.....  
  
Yes he thought It all seems to fit, Peach was in my vision, along with blood. She was the one who found him, and had screamed. Who else had been out? Ness hadn't seen anyone else, and the only person who could have been in the hall was Dr. Mario, who had left after treating Ness in the Hospital Wing. Ness shook his head vigorously. What was he thinking? Peach, a murderer? And Yoshi at that. He was too caught up in the who's to think of the why's. And Mewtwo had just battled that day with Yoshi, everyone knew that after Pikachu had told Pichu, and he had told the whole mansion. But still, Popo had accused him, so perhaps feeling suspicious shouldn't make him feel too guilty.  
  
At the same time, across the table, Popo was glaring right at Ness, and Nana was looking anywhere but at the two of them. Obviously, she was forced between her brother and friend.  
  
Young Link had told Zelda all about what had happened in his room, and she felt bad for the little girl, she wasn't even 13 yet and she was forced to bear all of this. She turned to look out the window, and the pouring rain seemed to mirror the mood in the house. Perhaps she would have another dream, she had had them before, and maybe she would find out who it was....  
  
After dinner, Link returned to his room, but he wasn't very tired. He was more in deep thought, but this time it wasn't who the killer was, but who might be murdered. He made a list in his mind, of who could possibly be next. Jigglypuff? He doubted she would be considered strong. Pichu? Popo and Nana? Perhaps Peach? He had no idea, he had never thought about the other Smashers this way before. But still. They needed to be protected. He winked at Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Zelda, the code they had made to show when they needed a meeting.  
  
"Where?" mouthed Mario, who was sitting across from him.  
  
"My room," replied Link, again with no sound. He ate quickly, hoping to get to this meeting, which he considered of utter importance. Before he knew it his empty plate was being whisked away by Samus, who had dishes duty, and his feet were carrying him to his room, where Zelda and Peach were already waiting.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Zelda, as Link shut the door behind him.  
  
"I think we should set up a... a protection, a guard, for those who may be more," again he paused, at loss for words.  
  
"Prone-a to attack-a?" said a voice from behind Link. In seconds, Link was turned around, sword pointed right at Luigi's neck.  
  
"Whoa-a, Link, relax-a, it's-a just-a me and Mario."  
  
"Sorry," replied Link," I guess I'm just a little jumpy right now. This whole think is working on my nerves."  
  
"Just-a don't-a turn yourself into a murderer, and I'll-a be fine-a," said Luigi wryly, before turning around a chair and sitting in it the opposite way.  
  
Link turned back to the group," Luigi was right, we need to think of who we should protect. And should be a protector. Only those who we can trust should be a protector. Me, Roy, Mario, Luigi, Ganondorf, Bowser, and Marth. I thought that made a pretty good set of guards.  
  
"Link, I know you errrrrrr.. sort of forgave Ganondorf," said Zelda," but I'm not sure I just want to be protected by him. Not that I don't trust your judgment." She added the last part quickly.  
  
"And you don't know Bowser like I do," remarked Peach," I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be a killer, I mean, it's sort of strange that Yoshi is a friend of Mario's, and he ends up dying, it could be a payback from Bowser."  
  
"And I-a don't-a know-a Marth and Roy-a to-a well-a," added Mario," Because I don't have the swordsmanship classes that you have with them."  
  
"Marth is really quiet, I haven't heard him speak since the night of Ness's vision. Roy is really cool though, I would trust my life with him," said Link.  
  
"So that leaves us with Mario, Luigi, you, and Roy," remarked Zelda," but aren't there others who could be guards, too? Samus, the captain, Fox or Falco?"  
  
"I thought about it, Zel, but I wanted to keep it between a small group of people, tell to many and eventually everyone will know about it. It would make the people being sheltered feel weak and angry with us."  
  
"Well, they may not be the only ones being angry," said Peach huffily.  
  
"What do-a you mean-a, Peach-a?" asked Mario.  
  
Comprehension seemed to dawn on Zelda's face, and she crossed her arms and glared at Link," How come we," she motioned to herself and Peach," aren't on your guard?"  
  
"Well, I thought you two might need a little errrr.... guarding."  
  
Zelda stood up and left the room without a word, she slammed the door behind her, and Luigi winced.  
  
"Go on, Mario, tell him he's wrong!" said Peach.  
  
"Well-a, Peach-a, I-a think-a he might-a be... well-a right, I'm-a not so sure-a you-a could-a uh.. fend-a for yourself-a as well as say-a, um, I-a could," said Mario meekly, paling at the same rate as Peach's face turned crimsom.  
  
"MARIO MARIO," she screamed," I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I AM HEARING! YOU ACTUALLY THINK I COULDN'T FEND FOR MYSELF AGAINST THE MURDERER? WELL, I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU BUSTER! YOU MAY NOT WANT ME ON YOUR GUARD, BUT I WILL CERTAINLY NOT BE ASKING FOR YOUR PROTECTION!"  
  
Mario just sat there, as Peach in almost the same fashion as Zelda left the room, stomped down the hall, and slammed the door to her room.  
  
"Well-a," said Luigi, who had remained pretty quiet," that-a went-a pretty well-a. Don't you think-a?"  
  
Link and Mario just stared.  
  
A/N Well, what did you think? I know no one died, but if someone died every chapter, where would the suspense be? Sorry it took a while, but I like to take pride in my writing and I didn't want to put some mediocre chapter up. Review Review Review! I'm hoping I can upload faster with the next chapter, but school starts next week, and that means less free time. I can't make any promises, but hopefully there won't be any writer's block this time, and the next chapter will come sooner. 


End file.
